


Hate Confession

by Atsalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsalea/pseuds/Atsalea
Summary: Potter and Malfoy are just about done with each other's bullshit, and announce it in front of everyone at last.





	Hate Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know why I started writing this back then. I still don't know why this exists.
> 
> I'm not fluent, so feel free to point out any possible errors. And give feedback, if you have the audacity.

”You know what, Malfoy?!” shouted Harry suddenly at the top of his lungs. ”I don’t very much like you! I don’t like the way you strut around corridors or the arrogant way you lean your shoulder against the wall or your forearms delicately crossed or your marble-coloured hands on your sharp and lithe hips!”

All of the Great Hall became somewhat silent. Across it, in the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy stood up and bellowed as soundly:

”You know what also, Potter? I don’t very much like you either! I don’t like the way you run your hand through your inky, soft ruffle of hair when you’re embarrassed or nervous!” (Whispers not all so muffled could be heard in the hall: _’How does he know if it’s soft?_ ') ”I don’t like your ridiculous glasses that look like they dropped here from the last century! I don’t like the way your wondrously green eyes gleam whenever you are about to catch the snitch!”

A very loud, muffled snort could be heard from the Gryffindor table, behind a fresh number of The Quibbler and around a mug of tea. It belonged to Hermione Granger.

”Oh yeah? Well I don’t like the way you snicker! You look so annoying when you do that!”

”Says you? Your daft teeth would scare a hippogriff away!”

”Oh, I think I can make you like my teeth just fine”, Harry slurred shamelessly. There were audible gasps around the hall – the nearest from Ronald – and some titters – mostly from Slytherins.

”I think you truly can”, cooed Draco thoughtfully and swaggered towards the Gryffindor. They met in the middle of the hall and kissed each other without shame.

”I think”, said Harry, a little softer now that they were only inches apart, ”that I like all those things just fine.”

Draco rolled his eyes. ”Of course you do. Not liking the way I strut around, snigering to others? Fucking hypocrite.”

Harry laughed and ruffled his blond hair, rolling the strands between his fingers. Draco scowled. ”Don’t do that.”

”But it’s so soft. And you love it.”

”I dislike it, like everything else about you.”

Harry kissed the bridge of his nose. ”Sure you do. My amazing ferret.”

”I hate you.”

”Sentimental git.”

They exited the hall hand in hand, so obviously in love that a second year girl in the Hufflepuff table cooed out loud. Pansy Parkinson stood up from her seat as soon as the doors closed behind the pair and started clapping with much enthusiasm. ”Beautiful, beautiful! Merlin and Morgana if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing to happen somewhere over the rainbow!”

Seamus passed a sickle to Blaise Zabini with a groan. Ginny came to the Slytherin table to sit beside Pansy, her freckles glowing with amusement.

”Draco is obviously the girl in the relationship”, Pansy said seriously, as if they were beside a gravestone.

Millicent Bulstrode gave a miserable sigh. ”Why Draco though? He’s so handsome...”

”Yeah. Radiant bird, that Malfoy”, said Ginny, nagging a pastry from Pansy’s plate. ”No homo, but I’d stick around.”

Pumpkin juice came soundly out of Blaise’s nose and set him into quite a fit. With the help from Ron and Millicent, Blaise got it together at last. Pansy and Ginny were no help, as they had busied themselves by bending over the table, laughter splitting them in halves.


End file.
